voldraniafandomcom-20200214-history
Tym Vanir
|Image=Tym.png |ImageWidth=250px |Biography Section?=Yes |Nation=Akarv |Race=Human |Ethnicity=Tarskovian/Lirun |Born=Mar 16, 70 AE |Died= |Status=Alive |Description Section?=Yes |Gender=Female |Eyes=Blue |Hair=Brown |Height=5'4" |Weight=140 lbs |Personal Section?=Yes |Occupation1=Vigilante |Years Active=90 AE - Present |Political Party=Non-political |Religion=Non-belief }} Tym Vanir (/'team vuh-near/) was an Akarv-born archer and vigilante. She is renowned as a hero for her role in ending the Monitor Invasion, often being considered the catalyst for his downfall. __TOC__ Personal History Tym was born in 70 AE to a poor mother and no father. Her estranged father was a member of the Lirun fleet and after a one night stand while passing through Akarv he returned to the fleet, leaving Tym's mother pregnant. When Tym was born her mother was no longer able to afford living in New Shartoe and take care of a child, so they moved to Norokar City. From an early age Tym was a fighter, creating slingshots from sticks and harassing the other children. Her judgement improved as she got older but not her brash nature. She took an interest in archery as an outlet for her aggression and quickly realized she had a natural gift for it. Rather than spending time studying or with friends she would go out and practice her archery. At some point as a teenager she began to use her skills to enact vigilante justice on the thugs of Norokar. She never killed anyone but was caught by authorities. She served a brief house arrest and prolonged probation, but was not imprisoned. At the age of eighteen Tym applied to the Archery College in Alred City and was accepted on a scholarship she earned by demonstrating her superb skill. She went under the assumption that this would help her hone her skills and help shape her skill into something useful. In her practical classes she excelled, but fell short in the academic ones. This almost always ended in a shouting match between her and her instructors, and she found herself suspended on multiple occasions for her offensiveness and disruptive behavior. Two years in she witnessed a petty theft occur and again took the law into her own hands. She shot the thief in the leg, critically wounding him. Not condoning vigilantism, the college soon after permanently expelled her. After being expelled Tym moved back to Norokar City to take care of her mother, but she secretly continued trying to act as a vigilante, to clean up the streets of Norokar. By some miracle she was never caught by the people she was hunting, but the same can not be said for the police. She was arrested on several occasions for her actions, only for her mother to bail her out. This went on for a year before her mother, exhausted and strained for money, put her foot down. With no one to lean on and fearing further prosecution from the law Tym left Akarv. For the next two years Tym wandered Llysos, living day to day and working odd jobs where she could find them. But she longed to see new places and to get as far from her problems as possible, so she stowed away on a ship set for Krolesk. Some time after arriving in Krolesk Tym responded to an ad looking for adventurers to help explore a ruin underneath someones privately owned land. She and the rest of the party discovered evidence that implicated Skylyn in a dark conspiracy. Not understanding the politics and only wanting to money Tym parted ways with the group, rather than involving herself with the political drama. Not long after, Dawnguard was seized by the Monitor during his Invasion. Because she was insignificant in the realm of politics or nations and had left absolutely no reason for anyone to think she was in Krolesk, Tym managed to elude the Monitor's agents. She quickly realized the severity of what was going on and decided to take action. After staking out Krolesk's capital she decided it was too heavily fortified and instead made her move on the embassies. She quickly and efficiently liberated the Akarvian, Llysian, and Varren representatives. She, the diplomats, their guards, and a small band of escapees fled the nation on an Akarvian diplomatic vessel. Tym joined this rogue band to Akarv where they proceeded to liberate more leaders, including Adam Pyro, from the Citadel shortly before it was destroyed by the Monitor's weapon. After an impromptu meeting in the safety of the Khan Mansion this fairly large group split into teams to make their counterattack. Much to her dismay Tym was sent to Alred to investigate a lead rather than to the battle. However, this investigation led to the discovery of a portal secretly constructed beneath the city, leading directly to the Monitor's lair. After a brief conversation the Monitor left to retake his superweapon, leaving his would-be captors behind. After digging through his base they discover reference to an even deadlier weapon, "Project Colossus". Utilizing the Monitor's portal network the fighters of the group, including Tym, head off to the Colossus. After an intense fight they dismantle the weapons connection to the Heart of Lovuhkin, disabling it. Following the events of the Monitor Invasion Tym was granted a full pardon in Akarv and offered a spot within its military. She refused the offer, instead opting to continue her life as a wanderer and vigilante, but left herself open to it in the future. Skills & Abilities *Markswoman: Tym Vanir is an exceptional markswoman, demonstrating near perfect accuracy with bows, crossbows, and thrown objects. *Multishot: On top of her exceptional marksman abilities, Tym is known to be skilled at firing multiple arrows from her bow at once, able to hit multiple targets with poinpoint accuracy. *Close Quarters Combat: While not an expert close quarters combatant, Tym has spent much of her off time refining her sword skills, enough to take on most military-level soldiers in close range. *Fletching: During her time at the Archery College in Akarv Tym picked up fletching as a skill. She is capable of maintaining her bow and crafting her own arrows, including trick arrows, with expert craftsmanship. *Senses: As an archer Tym has trained herself to rely heavily on her ears and eyes. She has perfect eyesight and can clearly make out details further away than most of her peers. Additonally, she has excellent hearing and can distinguish muffled sounds even in a crowded room. *Reflexes: Tym has spent much of her time honing her reflexes and is able to react to events almost immediately. This, combined with her honed senses, makes it difficult to sneak up on her. She is known to be able to pull an arrow from her quiver and draw her bow within a second on a moments notice. *Stealth: Tym is quick and quiet on her feet, often allowing her to sneak around undetected. Her smaller stature allows her to access smaller areas others normally could not. This also makes her an excellent stowaway. *Strength: While by no means exceptionally strong, Tym is considerably stronger than would be expected for her height and weight. She has no trouble using her bow and can often compete physically with people much bigger than her. *Hunter: Tym has shown considerable skill as a hunter, capable of killing an animal quickly and efficiently. She tends to hunt for food while outside a major civilization, or while short on money. Equipment *Swordbow: Tym carries and maintains a custom made Swordbow that she learned to craft during her time at the Archery College. It has a leather grips in the middle and on the bottom, while the upper section of the bow is made of a sharpened metal. It is carefully crafted and balanced to work effectively as any bow and arrow. As a sword, it is comparable to stone, but offers significant offensive capabilities should a fight become close range. *Quiver: Tym carries with her a lightweight but durable quiver capable of storing 24 arrows at a time. She will often store 12 personalized arrows, 2 rope arrows, 2 fire arrows, 3 poisoned arrows, 4 blunt arrows, and 1 explosive arrow with her at any given point. *Hip Quiver: Tym will sometimes travel with a hip quiver in addition to or in place of her normal quiver. She typically carries 6 personalized and 2 blunt arrows in this one. *Personalized Arrows: Tym uses arrows that she has fletched herself. She fletches her arrowheads slightly smaller than a standard arrow, and modifies them to have a slight hooking effect upon penetration. *Special Arrows: **'Explosive Arrows': Tym carries a small amount of arrows packed with gunpowder. A skill she learned in the Archery College, these arrows have a small piece of steel that attached to the shaft that strikes the flint of the arrowhead upon contact, igniting the gunpowder and causing an explosion. **'Rope Arrows': Tym has attached leight weight, but sturdy, ropes to several of her arrows. They will not hold her weight should she try to use them to climb, but they allow her to drag anything she hits with an arrow closer to herself. **'Fire Arrows': Similar to explosive arrows, except these are filled with a lightweight, flamable, paper material that ignites upon impact. It burns up quickly, but if it hits a flammable surface it will spread. **'Poison Arrows': Tym carries around a stockpile of arrows filled with a mild poison. Upon impact the side of the arrow collapse and released the poison into her target, causing almost immediate nausea and weakness. It is non-lethal but can incapacitate or weaken her opponents long enough to give her an edge in a fight. **'Blunt Arrows': In appropriate situations, Tym will use arrows with blunt heads, rather than sharpened ones. They deliver a powerful punch but do no puncture damage, preferable for hurting without killing. *Belt: Tym's belt serves no purpose other than allowing her to carry additional equipment, including her throwing knives and dagger. *Iron Dagger: Tym carries an iron dagger with her at all times that occasionally substitutes as a hunting knife. *Throwing Knives: Tym typically carries 6 throwing knives, attached to her belt, at all times. While she prefers her bow she will use these knives in a pinch. *Leather Armor: Tym uses a lightweight but durable leather armor that allows her freedom to move while still offering adequate protection. It will not stop an arrow point blank or prevent a puncture wound. *Custom Hood: While acting as a vigilante, Tym will often wear a hood she had custom tailored. It is able to conceal her indentity in the dark without impairing her eyesight or hearing. It uses a reinforced material in the back that protects her neck and head from some attacks without throwing off its weight. *Travel Bag: While traveling, Tym will carry her equipment in a large but easily portable backpack. It is capable of storing her bow, belt weapons, quivers, food, and up to 80 arrows at once. *Stash: Tym maintains a personal stash in a small apartment she acquired shortly after the Monitor Invasion, located in Norokar City. Additionally, she will often find or create a safe place to store much of her additional gear whenever she travels to a new location, clearing it out when she leaves. *Money Bag: Tym carries with her a small pouch filled with money at all times. It is usually hidden on her person and she only uses it for things she needs such as equipment, food, and temporary shelter. *Cantine: A gift from her mother, Tym keeps a cantine on her at all times filled with water. Category:New Voldranians Category:Characters Category:Akarvians Category:Soldiers